


The Relationship of the Okumura Twins

by coffee_ksare



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Female Okumura Rin, Gen, Genderbending, Jealousy, Rule 63, Sibling Relationship, i dont know why i made rin a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_ksare/pseuds/coffee_ksare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Yukio, the Okumura twins, were different from the very start.<br/>Yukio was nothing like his older sister, Rin. Yukio envied her, yet at the same time, he despised her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Relationship of the Okumura Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my name is Sullivan and this is my very first fanfiction so I'm not really used to writing narratives like this based on my ideas and I'm not very good at writing large amounts of text so I'm sorry if it's too short. Let's just say that I'm not very good at writing in general even with my bizzare imagination, but please enjoy!

From the moment they were born, they were different. They were twins, but his sister came first and he was second. He was a boy and she was a girl. He was the short one and she was the tall one. He was weak and she was strong.

He was human and she wasn’t.

 

* * *

 

 

He didn’t know when, but for as long as he could remember, his sister and he lived with a priest in a monastery. His name was Fujimoto Shiro. He put them in school, played with them, cared for them and loves them dearly.

When they went to school, he fit in; Rin didn’t. Like a normal child, he listened to the teacher, did his work properly and played with his friends well. Rin occasionally listened to the teacher, never was in the mood to do her work and always got in trouble when she was with other children. She would always start off with a little argument and bicker and at some point, she would get heated and throw in a punch. The teachers would all gather around the commotion and separate her and the other and start to lecture them. Except the teachers never got that far because his sister would always ignore them and fight back. When the teachers tried to pull them apart, a dangerous aura would spread across the room causing everyone to back up. Everyone’s expression would be in terror and call her mean and horrible insults like

 

“You’re a demon!”

 

That’s when she goes too far and almost beats her opponent to a pulp. Then out of nowhere, father Fujimoto pops up and calls out for Rin. He could never forget Rin’s expression when she turned her head towards father. It displayed pure hatred and rage. It scared him. Father Fujimoto stepped forward without any hesitation and hugged her. Her heaving shoulders would sink and her breaths would be quieter. However, she never cried.

 

* * *

 

 

Throughout his elementary years, he always believed his sister was like him: a human. But one day, that belief of his shattered into a million pieces that could never be put back ever again.

It was when he was seven he saw a black puff of dust like thing approach him when he was out playing in the field. As he screamed, father Fujimoto came to the rescue and recited some sort of spell very fast with his hand out towards the puff. When he finished reciting, the black puff disappeared leaving him wide eyed with tears streaming down his face. He never knew that father, a normal priest, was someone magical. When he kept crying, he put forth his hand.

 

“Come fight with me. Do you want to protect those around you? Do you want to protect Rin, Yukio?”

 

“Do you want to be an exorcist?”

 

Awed by his performance, he wanted to be just like him. If he became someone like him, he could be strong. He could protect those close to me. He could protect my sister. In that moment, he stood up and took his hand and walked behind him following his path.

He said yes.

 

* * *

 

When they started junior high, he thought it would get better for his sister. Well, he thought wrong because practically nothing had changed except for her social life. She no longer talked to anybody in her class. Not even him. It was always him who brought home friends. Never her. Whenever he brought his friends over, his sister would never come out of her room. It was as if she didn’t want to exist in front of his friends. In fact, his friends never knew that he had a twin sister that existed. He grew tired of her actions towards others and myself quickly and began to get irritated.

One day, he burst into his sister’s room without knocking and started fighting with her. He remembers that this was the first time he really yelled at someone as loud as he could. But he never thought the first person he would do this to would be his sister.

 

“Why don’t you ever talk to me at school?”

 

Hearing that, she chuckled bitterly with her head hung down. “Because people won’t go near you anymore because of me.”

 

He didn’t get it, so he kept pressing forwards. “Why? Because you’re different or something?”

 

In his mind, he kept expecting to hear a retort from her. That retort played over and over again in his head like a broken record, but it never came. Instead he got the exact opposite.

 

“Yeah, because I’m not normal.”

 

He balled my fists even tighter and marched towards her. He stood right in front of her, face to face, with a fistful of her shirt in his hand. Yet, he said nothing. The silence weighed down on them like hours was passing by, but it was broken by Rin.

 

“Hey, Yukio. I’m gonna quit school.”

 

That wasn’t what he wanted to hear. That wasn’t want he wanted her to say. That wasn’t what should’ve come out of her mouth at all!

His hand slowly weakened it’s grip and slid back down to his side, his face cringed in frustration. The silence once again envelopped us as he stepped back. This time, he didn’t even bother to question why. He simply stormed out of her room and slammed the door shut. He heard the droplets of rain fall from the gloomy sky as he ran to my room down the hall. The only thing that crossed his mind was that none of that should’ve happened.

The next day, the sun was out drying the wet streets with a gorgeous rainbow across the clear blue sky. Father Fujimoto had served them fried rice with an egg on top for breakfast as they came down. They both sat down in front of each other and started eating after saying our thanks. It was strange. Rin was completely normal in front of him after what happened yesterday while he couldn’t even make proper eye contact with her. She talked like her usual loud self, smiled big like a simpleton and acted like an idiot she usually was. It was as if what happened yesterday didn’t happen in her mind. If only it hadn’t happened in his as well.

 

* * *

 

 

After junior high, he continued and went on to high school like a normal teen. He was absolutely the same throughout my high school years like when he was in junior high. However, his sister started working all over the place. Be it a convenience store, a book store, a cafe or even a bakery. Yet she was fired from all of them. The longest she ever worked was a month or two.

Then in the middle of summer, she started working for a delivery company and worked till late at night. But one night in August, she came home dirtied with smears of blood on her clothes and a nose with dried blood. She had bruises and scrapes on her face and scratches on her knuckles. He heard father yelling at her and scolding her from my room down the hall. As he treated Rin’s injuries, his sister exclaimed,

 

“Yukio, you’ll be a great doctor one day! I just know it!”

 

That comment only made him irritated that she only saw a future for him and not one for her. Yet he smiled it off and took her encouragement to heart. Just how kind was she?

The next day my sister woke up early and got dressed for a job interview since she got fired from the last one. She wore a nice, sleek black dress with a string for a ribbon on the back and a navy blue bolero jacket top off with black high heels. Her hair was tied up in a lush ponytail, but her bangs were still as messy as ever. Then, she walked out the door, almost tripping on her heels with a huge smile plastered on her face. As for him, he stayed home all day packing all my stuff for the school dormitary.

He didn’t see Rin all day except for the time he rushed downstairs after hearing a ruckus. He saw her on her knees, holding herself up with a sword around both her hands. She was still in her dress and high heels and her long jet black hair had fallen out of her ponytail. Of course, he didn’t fail to notice her furry tail out in the open. However, what he wished he hadn’t noticed was father in a pool of fresh blood along with other injured people scattered everywhere within the destroyed monastery. He immediately bolted to Father Fujimoto whose glasses were cracked and had streaks of blood run down his eyes and lips. He quickly checked his pulse; nonetheless, he was dead. That’s when he looked back at his sister, who was still in the same position, just a few steps away. In that moment, he knew exactly what had happened. Rin had killed father.

He wanted to scream and shout at her, but he saw something he had never seen in his whole entire life: Rin was crying. Her face had tears falling down her face like a river that her face practically glinted in the dark. Rin shouldn’t be crying. She’s strong. She’s never cried in front of him before. Then he realized that he had failed to see his true sister despite the fact that they were together for fifteen years. He truly was blind.

It was now marked in his memory for eternity the first time she cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first fanfiction! Also, would you like me to continue this fanfiction? It would be much appreciated if you could leave me some of your thoughts, pointers and advices in the comment.


End file.
